Random Choice Stories
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: Random one-shot stories created by picking the two main characters with a random choice selector. Chapter 7 - Running. Sherry and Ai.
1. Girls' Day Out

Random Generator: Ai and Ran

NO this is NOT a pairing, just a completely random story that centers around Ai and Ran.

Girls' Day Out

Ran sat almost rigidly in her seat. Across from her sat a young girl, completely cool and calm. She was drinking an ice coffee, seeming to not have a care in the world. Ran's eyes, however, could see past her outer façade. She seemed a bit uncertain, but the deep pain that had been there when Ran first met her seemed to have faded a bit. Ran smiled gently.

"Ai-chan, are you having fun?" The girl looked up at her with aquamarine eyes. She gave her a small smile, but to Ran, it seemed sincere.

"Yes, thank you." Haibara went back to sipping her ice coffee. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to go shopping and have a girl's day with Ran. It wasn't normal to ask a child to come with you in the first place, was it? Ai knew at the back of her mind that she had been reminded of her onee-chan, her sister who had left the world by hand of the Black Organization not very long ago. The little girl looked up and could easily read Ran's body language. _She probably can't stand my silence._ Nevertheless, Ran persisted.

"We could go look for some clothes next." Ran said cheerily, attempting to get Ai-chan to be just a little bit excited for their day. To her surprise, the child reacted ever so slightly to her words.

"That'd be nice." Her voice carried a tint of interest and her eyes seemed warmer. Ran grinned. She had called up the child after noticing her begin to withdraw from the Detective Boys more than she normally did. Ran always felt as though Ai-chan were older and much more mature, even more so than Conan-kun when he reminded her of Shinichi.

"When you're finished, we'll go, okay?" Haibara nodded. After a few moments, Ai finished her drink and began to get up.

"Ready?" Ran asked, grabbing her purse. Ai nodded again. Ran smiled as they got up. She paid for their drinks and they walked out onto the street together. "Is the shop down the street alright?" The long-haired girl asked, bending over a bit to see Haibara's face better.

"Yeah." Ai said softly, following the teenager as she began to walk in the direction of the shop. Once they reached it, Haibara was surprised to find that Ran had walked them all the way to the little girl's section. She simply looked over the clothes, not completely comfortable with going through the clothes with Ran there. But suddenly she heard the teen's voice.

"Oh, Ai-chan! This would look stunning on you!" Ran had a shimmery blue dress that looked much akin to a mini-sized sleek formal dress that teenagers or adults would wear. It had a class that children's clothes simply lacked. Ran caught Ai-chan's eyes widen as she admired it. The karate champion crouched down. "Here, it should fit. Go try it on!" Haibara hesitated for a moment, but with Ran's insistence, she took the dress and disappeared into the changing room.

After waiting a few minutes, Ran called out to her. "Ai-chan… is everything okay?" A few moments later, the little girl walked out. "Ai-chan!" Ran gasped.

The dress fit her perfectly and played off the color of her eyes; it matched the way she carried herself. "That looks absolutely gorgeous!" Haibara smiled shyly, a tint of pink on her cheeks. Her attitude never really fell under shy or modest, and she knew that she looked good, but coming from Ran, coming from someone who so strongly reminded her of her onee-chan, it struck her differently. The child spun, letting Ran see a 360 view of the dress. After a few more minutes of them admiring how it looked, Haibara changed out of it and back into her normal clothes.

Ran snatched up the dress and went over to the register. "Uhm… what are you doing?" Haibara asked, watching her with a true child-like stare. Ran just looked down at her and winked. Seeing her pull out her wallet, Haibara opened her mouth again. "Don't…" But Ran had already paid for it. The teen's smile couldn't get any bigger as she handed the bag to the girl.

"Here you go, Ai-chan. I'm sure the boys will go crazy when they see you wear it." Ai stared at her.

"Onee-chan…" She muttered, remembering her older sister's remarks about getting a boyfriend. Ran and Haibara were walking out the door.

"Hmm?" Ran asked, just as they stepped out of the air conditioning into the hot outside air. The girl shook her head, then looked up at her.

"Thank you." Ran nodded.

"You're welcome, Ai-chan." Haibara waved good-bye to her, as both had things they planned to attend after their outing. Ran waved back. The little girl walked down the street, bag in her hand, a smile on her face. _Really, thank you._


	2. Best Friends

Random Generator: Haibara Ai and Yoshida Ayumi (I'm beginning to think that the generator knows I like Haibara…)

Once again, NOT a pairing, just a story that centers around these two characters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan. I didn't own it in the last chapter either…

Best Friends

"Ai-chan… is something troubling you? I know high school is scary, but it's exciting too! We're all here for you! The Detective Boys!" On her last sentence, Ayumi's voice faltered slightly. One member of the Detective Boys was missing these days. Edogawa Conan had left to America, and everyone had been down about it. Periodically he would send letters and word through Agasa-hakase, but it wasn't the same. But now that sorrow and empty feeling had been fading since they had begun solving cases on their own – mostly with keen input from Ai-chan. Everyone was excited to finally be in high school, but somehow Ai didn't seem to be. Was she scared? Ayumi's thought process was interrupted by soft words from her beloved Ai-chan.

"No, it's nothing." Ai looked up at Ayumi, a soft smile on her face. "Since I have you guys, I have nothing to worry about, right?" Ayumi nodded, a huge smile on her face. As she picked up a clump of rice with her chopsticks, another thought came to her mind.

"Ai-chan, you really should eat more! I know it's fun reading those magazines, but it's taking away all your eating time. If you don't eat you could get really sick." Ayumi's voice had returned to worry. Suddenly, the sophisticated girl across from her placed the magazine down and looked directly at Ayumi. The direct stare seemed to see right into her mind and soul and for a second it paralyzed her.

"And, Ayumi-chan, why aren't you as happy as you usually are? Is Tsubaraya-kun causing your unhappiness?" Ayumi's fingers no longer were able to properly hold her chopsticks and both the rice and eating utensils fell down into her bento box. Unlike Ai, Ayumi wasn't very good at hiding her emotions or thoughts. Realizing that she had reacted so obviously, Ayumi looked down then back up, avoiding gazing into the piercing eyes across from her.

"Huh? Uh… What are you talking about, Ai-chan? Of course I'm happy." She laughed nervously. Ai's gaze didn't falter. Her wordless reply prompted Ayumi to give her honesty. Hesitantly, Ayumi opened her mouth, her poor attempt at looking happy dropped and the upset expression placed itself on her face. "Yeah… I don't think he likes me, Ai-chan." Haibara frowned.

"Why would you think that?" Ai had made every effort to thwart Mitsuhiko's thoughts of liking her, and finally it seemed that he had given up on the idea of liking the girl who was really almost twice his age. Haibara was waiting on him to ask Ayumi out, but recently Ayumi began to get more downcast. Ayumi's eyes flitted around, then she picked up her chopsticks and began to push her rice in circles.

"Well… he's been ignoring me. Yesterday he saw me and ran the other way. The day before that I asked him a question and he mumbled strangely and made a louder excuse to go to the restroom. I had planned to ask him to come to karaoke with me today, but I don't think I will. If I do, he'll just ignore me again. Ai-chan, what did I do?" Haibara inwardly shook her head. Was he really that shy? So annoying.

"You didn't do anything, Ayumi-chan. Just give him a chance, okay? Next time, don't let him run away. Perhaps he's just nervous?" A slightly playful smile came onto Ai's lips. Ayumi smiled.

"Alright! Oh my gosh, Ai-chan he's right over there! What do I do?"

"Go! Go ask him to go to karaoke, the two of you!" Ayumi nodded and slowly got up. Haibara shooed her off with her hand, and Ayumi began to quickly make her way over to Mitsuhiko. She watched as Ayumi seemed to blurt out her question and Mitsuhiko's face went red. Haibara frowned when he tried to walk off, but Ayumi grabbed his arm. She then lead him off around the corner, where Haibara could no longer see the two of them. _I wonder what would've happened if I had taken my own advice? _Ai thought to herself. _If I had stopped him, and didn't let him go… He'd be in pain though, wouldn't he?_

Haibara got up, grabbed her magazine and walked back inside the school. As she was exchanging her shoes, she got a text. She read the ID. Yoshida Ayumi. Slipping out of her shoes, she flipped open her cell phone and read the text.

_Ai-chan, he asked me out!_ Haibara smiled. After putting on her indoor shoes, she texted back.

_Congratulations._

* * *

Replies to the previous story's reviews:

**Chelseaj500 **– I'm glad you liked it! I'm going to try to update every day, but it might not be possible because of all the stuff I have to do…

**Kudoshiho-chan** – Thank you! What did you think of this one shot?


	3. Endangered Future

Random Generator: Yumi and Shiho

NOT A PAIRING.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

Endangered Future

Miyano Shiho made her way to the coffee shop that she often met her older sister, Akemi in. But today she wasn't visiting her, she was visiting her sister's friend, a young woman just starting as a policewoman in the traffic department.

"_Shiho, I really want you to meet her! I know you're not good at making new friends but at least be nice to her. I asked her for a favor." Shiho sighed, tapping the pen she held in her hand against the counter she stood at._

"_Onee-chan, I'm busy and I'd rather not spend my time off with some random friend of yours." _

"_Shiho, you have to! Your future could depend on it!" Shiho made a face._

"_My future…?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice. She could feel her older sister smiling on the other end._

"_Yes! Have fun!" The phone clicked and the call ended._

Shiho opened the door and the little bell rang at her entrance. _What is onee-chan talking about? _She thought to herself, her eyes coolly searching for the tell-tale police officer uniform. There the girl was, sitting near a window.

"Hello, are you Yumi-san?" Shiho asked as she reached her. The young woman, only a few years older than her, smiled widely.

"Yes I am, are you Akemi-chan's little sister?" Shiho paused, then returned a small smile.

"Yes." She sat down across from the bubbly girl. She had long brown hair like her sister, and had she seen them together it might be easier to assume by their attitudes that they were related. Yumi scanned the menu she held in front of her.

"So, Miyano-chan, what's good here?" Shiho, who was used to getting down to business immediately, was caught a bit off-guard.

"Eh?" Yumi looked up, almost as puzzled as Shiho.

"Oh? I thought Akemi-chan said you two come here often…" Shiho nodded.

"Yes… we do." Yumi waited for a suggestion from the gloomy-looking girl, but instead silence hung awkwardly in the air.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go with this! It seems like a pretty safe choice, don't you think?" Shiho looked at the menu item. She shrugged slightly and looked at her own menu. Yumi stared. _No wonder Akemi-chan asked me to do this. Poor girl! _Yumi smiled across at Shiho, who was still looking over her own menu. A few minutes later the waitress came by and took their orders.

"So, can we get down to the purpose of this meeting?" Yumi had been staring at one of the cutest guys she's ever seen for maybe a good five minutes. The younger girl's words startled her out of her trance. She blushed lightly.

"Ah! Of course we can, Miyano-chan." Yumi turned in her seat and fished through a bag, pulling out a manila folder. Her expression turned serious. "Now, Miyano-chan, what is inside this folder can have a great impact on your life. It's important to make very wise choices and moves." Shiho mirrored her serious attitude.

"Of course. May I see what is inside?" Yumi nodded gravely, gently pulling out the contents of the folder. Delicately, she flipped the papers or whatever it was upward, as if they were so important she feared causing any sort of damage to them.

"Alright, Miyano-chan, what do you think of this one?" Yumi lifted up the top paper and turned it towards her. The paper turned out to be a picture. The picture was of a guy about Shiho's age. Shiho stared, attempting to comprehend. _Is he some threat to society that I should know about? Perhaps this is a test… _

"I… he seems like he could have bad intentions from the look on his face." Yumi turned the photo towards herself and looked again.

"I see, I see. How about this one?" She turned the picture of a young man playing soccer. "Here, you can read the profile I have on him as well if you'd like." Shiho noticed Yumi's voice rise a bit as if excited. Expecting to see some sort of criminal history, Shiho read over it. Finding nothing wrong with it, she frowned, confused.

"I don't understand." Yumi tipped her head to the side.

"What do you mean, Miyano-chan? You don't like the athletic type either?"

"Huh?" Shiho stared at her with a blank expression. Yumi raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing.

"Miyano-chan! Akemi-chan didn't tell you? She wanted me to help you get a boyfriend since you haven't had one before! We were talking about all the guys I've dated in the department and she asked me to help you out." Shiho continued staring. Her fingers released the picture.

"Excuse me…?" Yumi picked up the next picture in the stack.

"This one is very intelligent, not so athletic. Is he more to your liking?" Yumi held up the photograph for Shiho to see. The situation finally registered in her brain. She grabbed her purse, pushed the profile back, and dropped the picture of the soccer player disdainfully on top of the pile of pictures.

"If you'll excuse me, this meeting is over." Shiho walked quickly and angrily out the door. Yumi pouted and looked down at the picture of the soccer player.

"But I thought Kudo Shinichi was the perfect pick…"

* * *

TEAM AYUMI – Glad you liked it! Yeah, ConanxAyumi can be pretty cute :)

YouthfulLily – I went with the idea that Conan turned back into Shinichi and so "Conan" went back to America. Aww, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one!

FluteGurl12 – :D Conan turned back into Shinichi, so 'Conan' went to America as a cover-up story

Chelseaj500 – Hahaha! I'm starting to think so! This time it's as Shiho but I went through tons of loops with the random generator this time and still ended up with her XD

Kudoshiho-chan – Ah it was ^.- Hope you liked this oneshot!


	4. Assassination

Random Generator: Sherry and Heiji

I'm about to just make this a Shiho/Sherry/Ai + random character thing instead…

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Detective Conan

Uh I don't really think it's a pairing… This is more set when Shiho was Sherry, and no matter how I dislike it, there were a lot of things that hinted that Gin and Sherry had some sort of relationship while she was in the BO. Enjoy if you can.

Assassination

"_I'm a scientist. Not an assassin. Go pick some other unfortunate soul." Sherry turned back to her clipboard. Gin grabbed her shoulder roughly. She closed her eyes. Even though she considered herself cold-hearted, this man struck a chord of fear in her. Oddly enough, it interested her. She had never feared anyone to the point that she acknowledged it. That was partially why she had agreed to date him. Their relationship was nothing short of odd though. _

"_Sherry, we need someone to fill in. I'm sure you won't mind serving your purpose to a greater extent?" She opened her eyes and glared._

"_Let me finish things here."_

The young woman wrapped her fingers around the gun she had concealed, then released it, half-reassuring herself. Today she'd do something that pulled on her conscious greatly. But no one in the Black Organization had a conscious anymore. It was gone. She couldn't rely on such foolishness. She was used to wearing her white lab coat, but today she was wrapped in black. Sherry stopped silently beside a motorcycle.

"Ah, sorry, sorry Kazuha! I really didn't forget, I'm just… just running a bit behind! Bye!" A very tan young man closed his cell phone quickly to avoid the explosive voice about to erupt on the other end. "Ah, dang, she's going to kill me." Hattori Heiji hurried over to his motorcycle. As he picked up his helmet, he froze, slowly looking up into cold eyes. "Ah… excuse me… but this is my motorcycle." He managed to mutter. She smiled a deadly grin.

"I'm aware." Her voice was light, but it seemed to be tied to some sort of deadly over tone. She moved back and sat on his main mode of transportation, crossing one leg over the other and smirking. "Care to give me a ride?" Hattori Heiji was a man of virtue. Hattori Heiji completely fell for the trap of a certain seductive stranger, although it was all out of kindness. Completely out of kindness.

"Ah… S-Sure." He handed her his extra helmet (which Kazuha had been normally the only one to wear). She moved out of the way and waited for him to get on, then she got on behind him. "Where do you need to go?" He asked, a little more sane now that he couldn't see her. She wrapped her arms around him to hold on, but her gesture seemed out of place with her icy voice.

"Wherever you're going." He complied, and they began to go onto the road. Inside the helmets were a communication system so there was no need to yell.

"Hattori Heiji, detective of the west?" She asked. Her question sounded more like a statement, and he began to get a bit suspicious.

"Yes, and you are?" There was a moment of silence.

"Your killer." The motorcycle skidded a bit, wobbled, and righted itself just before it crashed. Hattori regained control after such a disturbing comment.

"Ah, that's not a very funny joke, ma'am." Suddenly her arms released him and he felt a pressure on his back. _A gun?_

"Do I sound like I'm joking, Hattori-san?" Hattori began looking for a place to pull over. His mind spun, trying to find some way to stop her from killing him.

"Not really…"

"Don't slow down. You're going to have a crash, and sadly you'll die in it." Heiji kept his speed.

"But you would die too, and you can't cause me to die from a crash, I could easily come out alive."

"Hattori-san, I'll let you know that when I say something, I mean it." Suddenly he felt her press herself against him, reaching her arms out to grab the handles of the motorcycle. She pulled hard to the right and the motorcycle responded, flying off to the side. The woman pulled back to the left, and the motorcycle fell to it's side, crushing its riders. Hattori closed his eyes, not believing his fate.

When he next opened them, he found himself on the side of the road. The woman was beneath him, as she had been holding onto him from his back the entire time. He rolled over, wary of his sprained or possibly broken ankle. To his surprise, he wasn't really hurt that much. He looked over at the woman, half expecting her to have a gun pulled out and aimed at him. However, she was lying there, unconscious and bloody. He winced at the sight of her.

"Hey… lady." He muttered, shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond. Now that he looked more closely, she was probably around his age. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He began to dial 911, but suddenly a car pulled up.

"You won't be needing to call anyone." The man who had walked out of the vehicle hissed. Heiji felt fear rise up in him. But the man ignored him and walked over to the bloodied girl. Hattori noticed her eyes flit open.

"G…Gin…" She muttered.

"Sherry, you've failed." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hattori, who had been scooting away from the whole ordeal up until just then. But the man didn't pull the trigger. "Sherry?" His cold voice asked, confused. Hattori watched in odd fascination as the young woman shakily pointed a gun at the silver-haired man.

"W….wrong…. tar… get. Un… necessary…. Attention." She managed, still holding the gun. Gin frowned, then put his gun up. He walked over to Heiji and picked him up by the shirt.

"You're one lucky brat." He suddenly shoved something down Heiji's throat. Heiji struggled, but then the man knocked him out.

Gin turned back to Sherry, who was bordering on the line of unconsciousness. "Your memory loss pills have been a success, however. I can let you off in exchange for something." Sherry suddenly wished she could take the same thing that the detective kid had taken right about then. The man was right over her, and he stole something from her that she knew should be precious to her – her first kiss. After that, she passed out.

Hattori sat up and looked over at his motorcycle blankly. _How did this happen?_ His phone rang right then and he picked it up.

"HEIJI! I'VE BEEN WAITING AN HOUR!" He pulled away from the cell phone.

"Kazuha? I was just with you like an hour ago…" Heiji looked around again. It wasn't night anymore.

"Huh? The last time you were with me was a day ago at night, we went to go see the fireworks. What's wrong with your head, ahou?" Hattori shook his head.

"Ah, well… I think I hurt my ankle." Silence ensued.

"I'm coming to get you, you ahou. Where are you?"

* * *

Chelseaj500 – Haha! Maybe? And I've been going through long processes with this generator but it manages to get her like every time.

Kudoshiho-chan - :D Glad you liked that XD This one doesn't hint to shihoxshin though, sorry :/ Hope you still enjoy it.


	5. A Cold World

Random Choice Generator strikes again! And for the first time, it's not a story with my favorite character XD.

Vodka. Kogoro. Not a pairing.

* * *

"You got a smoke?" Kogoro raised an eyebrow, regarding the man who had just spoken to him. The man was short and stocky, dressed in all black with a black hat. Something about him seemed suspicious, but Kogoro's intoxicated mind wasn't prepared to determine that.

"Maybe." Kogoro responded, the cigarette in his mouth almost falling out of his mouth. The unknown man grunted, his face twisting slightly in annoyance. His beady eyes stared at the limp object hanging from the private detective's mouth. Kogoro gave him another look, then shifted from the bench he was leaning against and sat down. The movement made his head swim for a second, but he regained his equilibrium by the time the big man sat next to him.

"It's been a day." The man randomly announced, his eyes now looking out at the passing vehicles. Kogoro followed his gaze and sighed.

"Hasn't it?" The slight slur in his voice seemed to go unnoticed by his unknown companion. The wind picked up, nudging the short man's hat slightly. He reached up and planted it firmly against his head. The wind sent a chill down Kogoro's spine. As he stared out at the street, his mind wandered to the things he wanted to forget. Another case no one could solve. A young man shot in the head. No evidence. The blood, splattered all over the room...

"It's a cold world." The other man noted, his own voice betraying an abnormality – his own slurring speech. Kogoro glanced over, seeing the man look down at his gloved hands. Black gloves. He seemed to be contemplating something. Sighing again, Kogoro reached into his pocket, pulling out his box of cigarettes. The detective then held out the box, one stick poking out further than the others.

"Then light up." Kogoro waited until he felt the box get lighter and resist him as the other man pulled it out. The slimmer man then flipped it closed and put it back, all while hearing the clicking of a lighter. He saw the small flame for just a moment out of the corner of his eye. The stranger coughed for a second, then took in a deep breath.

"The things I see... I don't know if I can do it anymore." Kogoro raised an eyebrow at the sudden remark. He grunted.

"It's tough work. But someone's got to do it. And the world's going to be better for it. Just gotta take it one day at a time." The two men made eye contact for a moment, the message encouraging, though completely misguided.

"Heh. I guess that's true enough." The man muttered, the smoke circling in front of his face. He leaned back, taking another deep breath. Kogoro leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees and taking the cigarette from his mouth. A girl went running past the two, her black hair swishing about. Both men watched as she stopped short in front of her friend, her breath puffing great clouds around her.

"Sorry I'm late, Hairi-chan!" She said. Kogoro clicked his tongue and looked down at his watch. Ran was going to kill him. He suddenly rose to his feet and discarded his cigarette into the garbage can nearby. He swept back his hair and looked out into the distance.

"Tomorrow's a new day. Just remember that." Kogoro looked down, a sure-of-himself smirk on his face. The man looked up. Right then, a car turned, the headlights sweeping across the seated man's face. Kogoro wouldn't notice, but it revealed a reddish liquid glistening from his face. Perhaps similar in appearance to that of spattered blood. The man's teeth flashed in the light.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kogoro turned and began walking – not in the straightest line – down the sidewalk. He raised his eyebrows at the Porsche parked on the side of the road, but he immediately averted his gaze when he locked eyes with the scowling man inside.

When he reached his house, he looked up, reading the characters on his windows. Yes. One day at time.

* * *

Am I too mean? Eh, anyway, I think for one-shots and suchlike I'll respond to reviews on my blog. Since this particular chain of stories doesn't make too much sense to have responses to reviews from other unrelated stories.

(Technically, all of you who are complaining, this is among my "other stories" that I can update)


	6. Professional Advice

Eri & Akemi.

Do I seriously have to keep saying not a pairing? Or that Detective Conan isn't owned by me? -sigh-

* * *

"Good bye, Ran, Conan-kun!" It was that odd name that caught her attention. Miyano Akemi watched from beneath her umbrella as the peculiar boy and his older female companion waved at a much older woman. _No way._ Akemi thought to herself, checking her watch. The rain pattered against her umbrella, trying to soothe her nerves. It did little to, though.

Miyano Akemi wasn't even worth a code name according to the Organization. Her sister, however, was extremely important, a genius. But Akemi couldn't help but feel that the Organization had misjudged her abilities somewhat. Not that she intended on letting them know unless absolutely necessary. Just as the attorney began to turn, her gray umbrella spinning with her movement, Akemi stepped into her view, her bright red umbrella making her easy to pick out.

Pairing that with a dead stare did the trick, and a woman by the name of Kisaki Eri turned back, walking toward the curious girl standing alone on the nearly-empty street. She had been hidden behind the bus stop's covering just moments before. Kisaki's strides were certain, and she stopped right in front of Akemi, her heels giving her at least two inches of height on the younger girl.

Akemi took in the older woman for a moment, noticing that though she was beautiful, her face seemed cold and unwelcoming. Her eyes were piercing and curious. A small smile crept onto her face. It reminded her of her younger sister.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, her tone a bit on edge. Akemi motioned with her free hand toward the retreating forms of Conan-kun and Ran-san.

"You know Conan-kun, too? He's rather smart." Immediately a frown produced itself on Kisaki's face.

"Yes, he is. And you are?" Akemi sent her a harmless smile, still turned toward the child, though it was becoming harder and harder to discern his form in the gray, rainy environment.

"Masami Hirota. I wanted to speak with you, the Queen of the Courtroom." The frown didn't budge on the woman's face.

"Then schedule an appointment and pay the fee." Kisaki turned once more, beginning to make quick, sure strides back into the safety of the building.

"If you were approached by a person working for a criminal organization..." Akemi began, loudly. She steadied her voice once Kisaki stopped short. "... and they helped this organization do terrible things. But they wanted out. What would you say to that person?" Akemi held her breath as the attorney turned around, walked slowly toward her with an unreadable expression, and only stopped when their umbrellas tapped into each other. Akemi swallowed, her grip tightening on the handle.

"No matter who you are, or what your reason, you will pay for the crimes you commit." Akemi felt a pang in her chest. Yes, this is what she and her sister would face. Her sister called her a dreamer. The truth was, Akemi knew the real-world consequences of things. She just had the hope to believe that somehow she could beat the odds. But then the eyes boring into her softened slightly. "That includes the criminal organization – they will pay for the crimes they've committed against you, and others." After a tense pause, the lawyer spoke again. "That's what I would say to such a person."

Akemi smiled, genuine gratitude shining in her eyes. "That's all I wanted to know. Thank you." She then turned and walked in the opposite direction of Conan-kun and Ran-san. Kisaki Eri watched with wary eyes as the girl under the red umbrella disappeared.

"...You're welcome."

* * *

I'm sorry, okay? Akemi and Eri was really, really random. They've never met. So I just decided on using their occupations. -shrugs- If you want responses to your reviews, check out my blog. There's a link on my profile.


	7. Running

You know I had to do this one when it came up.

Sherry. Ai.

For the love of my sanity, not a pairing. Don't own Detective Conan, either.

* * *

A young woman, about the age of eighteen stood, leaning against a counter in a brightly-lit lab. Although she stood in a sea of white and pristine conditions, she wore black slacks, black shoes, and had a black trench coat enveloping her. It seemed to be at least a size too big, perhaps two or three. Her hands protruded from the sleeves, her light skin a stark contrast to the clothes she wore, and even the object in her hand.

The woman appeared to be examining a gun, turning it about, her aquamarine eyes focused downward upon it. Her reddish-brown hair glowed beneath the florescent lighting, hanging about her face. Her lips twisted into a smirk, one that turned in one corner in such a manner that it could easily send chills down one's spine.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Her voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the perfectly sanitized surfaces. Though her expression suggested that she was sure of herself, her voice betrayed an empty feeling. Her slender finger slid across the sleek black machine.

Another person stood in the room. It was a girl, practically half the size of the first. She had similar features, though she was clearly a child. Her cheeks were a bit puffier and her fingers were shorter, less slim. Her face lacked the innocence of a child, though, and contained an expression almost as empty as the voice that had just spoken. She was clad in a red turtleneck with a white lab coat over it, shorts and child's shoes. The girl's eyes remained steady on the young woman. No response came for the elder's question.

"A machine that kills with one shot. No time. No effort. No pain. No hurt. No studying. No trials. No hypotheses. No reports. Just..." The older girl took the gun firmly in her hand as she spoke. "Point." Her eyes gleamed and the smirk remained as she aimed at the child. "And shoot." She pulled the trigger.

The blast of the gun resounded in the room, shattering the calm sense the near-empty room had contained. The child sighed, crossing her arms as the metal of the counter behind her sizzled in her ear. The bullet had hit just inches from her face, but she hadn't flinched.

"Gin taught me that. It's liberating, really." The one who had fired noted, once again examining the gun, carefully avoiding the barrel.

"Gin taught you something _liberating?_ Isn't that an oxymoron?" The child finally spoke, her voice amused. A smirk of her own crawled onto her face. She slowly approached her much taller counterpart. The young woman regarded her with little interest.

"You can't deny the feeling." She stated, less of an accusation than it had the potential to be. The child shrugged, then reached up, grasping the gun and pulling it to her chest, over her heart. The two locked eyes.

"_This_ would be liberating." With the older girl's finger remaining on the trigger, the child pulled it.

Haibara Ai gasped in pain, shooting up from her previous position, lying in her bed next to Hakase. Her hand clutched her chest. She took a few more gulps of air, sweat pouring down her body, chest heaving. After she regained her breath, she fell back onto her pillows.

_"Don't run away from your destiny."_ Ai turned, staring at the old man's back as he snored loudly, peacefully.

"If only it was that easy."

* * *

Take it or leave it. Either way, you should review! -causeotherthantheremainingchaptersIalreadywroteofAnAdventureBestLeftInDreams,thisisoneofthelastthingsyoushallseeofme-


End file.
